


April Fools

by AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A Birthday Gift for a Friend, F/F, Happy birthday Lucy!, It's mostly just pure silliness with a side serving of pre-relationship Avalance, Take this with a grain of salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard/pseuds/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard
Summary: Sara brings Ava into the Waverider to show her that the Legends are actually an efficient team (and to impress her). Unknowingly to her, it's April Fool's... The Legends are out to play. What could go wrong?





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WishingTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/gifts).



> Before anything else: a very happy birthday Lucy! I hope you like your gift <3
> 
> Now for actual notes related to the story: this is my first time writing anything Legends related so I hope I wasn't too far off with characterization. I did a bit of research to find something that could be considered an anachronism so I hoped what I picked works, somewhat. Honestly, just take the entire thing with a grain of salt because the prompt was silly and I (as usual) made it even worst.
> 
> It's a gift, really. <3
> 
> Hope it's at least a bit enjoyable. I do plan on writing some Avalance oneshots but for now there's this!
> 
> Oh and english is not my first language so apologies for any grammar mistakes.

Sara had them all gathered on the bridge, claiming it to be a matter of 'major urgency' first thing that morning. Bleared eyed and still sporting pyjamas – thank whatever deity out there was looking out for them that Mick had the decency to put something on before he left his room – the legends shared weird looks between each other as their Captain paced in front of her office, not saying a word. It took a minute longer than it should have for her to finally stop and face them, hands clasped and face set.

 

“Aright, listen up!”, she started. “Agent Sharpe is coming over today so I want you all on your best behaviour. That means no high-jacking the jumpship for personal stuff, no blowing up the lab, no setting fire to the ship trying to cook some steaks and no close fraternization in the library.” Nate let out a disappointed noise at the last part, only to get elbowed by Amaya and earn a stern look from Sara. “Look, point is the Bureau thinks we're just a bunch of idiots who broke time so it's up to us to show them we are good enough to also fix it.”

 

“And why is the Bureau sending Agent Sharpe in particular?”

 

Zari's question seemed to catch their Captain off guard for a split second, which of course did not go unnoticed by the rest of them. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as Sara cleaned her throat and averted her gaze for a second, like she was coming up with a quick excuse on the spot.

 

“She's our connection to the Time Bureau so it makes sense if she's the one coming over.”

 

“Right...”

 

“So what exactly do you want us doing when she shows up?”, Amaya tried to bring the conversation back to topic, sensing the sudden awkwardness in the room. “Are we to busy ourselves with some important stuff or...?”

 

Sara shot her an appreciative look and a small smile. “Ideally just try and look busy with stuff like ship maintenance, lab work... Maybe some historical research as well? Just be ready to explain what you're doing is _important_ to our mission when I bring Av- Agent Sharpe over. That and us solving an anachronism without messing it up should be enough. For now, at least.” A few murmurs of agreement. “Now if there aren't any questions, let's get this show on the road.”

 

**0o0o0o0**

 

Ava Sharpe arrived precisely on time – not even a second later, much to Sara's amusement – looking just as annoyed and stiff as she always did. The legends were gathered on the bridge when she stepped through the portal, immediately greeting her with a chorus of _'welcome aboard Agent Sharpe!'_ that sounded just a tad too cheery and too forced to not have been rehearsed beforehand. Sara smiled at her then, a smugness in her expression almost making Ava reconsider her decision of even agreeing to set foot inside the Waverider in the first place.

 

But she owed Director Hunter that much. And Sara Lance as well, despite that being something she would never admit out loud. So she stood her ground, hands clasped behind her back as usual and gave them a stiff nod in acknowledgement.

 

Turns out the anachronism picked for the occasion was a level one dated April 1st, 1854. Someone or something had caused the novel _'Hard Times'_ by Charles Dickens to never be published in the first place, which had lead to the weekly magazine by him edited to be no more sooner than it was supposed to. Nate immediately had went on a long and boring explanation to why this was actually a major problem, from an historical point of view, his glances towards the Captain as he spoke betraying the notion that this was not yet another rehearsed thing; not to mention the rest of the legends faking interest in what he was saying, some better than others.

 

From the corner of her eye, Ava spotted Mick leaning against the door frame to the Captain's office, sipping on a beer and completely uninterested in what was happening. Her first instinct was to scrunch her face at him having a drink so early in the day; but then the debriefing ended and Sara all but smiled a little too sweetly for her tastes before dragging her to get some _'appropriate period clothing'_.

 

There was no way she was going to survive the day sober.

 

**0o0o0o0**

 

“Guys, am I the only one who noticed what day this is?”, Ray started as soon as Sara and Ava were out of ear shot, earning a few curious glances from the others. “Oh come, April 1st? April Fools?”

 

“Oh! That's right, I didn't even noticed with all the Dickens information I had to unload.” Nate paused. “Wait, you don't think Sara picked this anachronism on purpose... Did she? Is this 'inspection' with Agent Sharpe just a prank?”

 

Mick grunted. “The only think Agent Hotcakes wants to inspect is the boss if you ask me.”

 

Amaya ignored him. “Hard to say but I don't think those two are in on it together, at least. If it is indeed a prank, it all Sara's then. Regardless, we should be on the safe side and assume the inspection is real.”

 

“But that's boring!”, Zari complained. “What if they are indeed pranking us? I say we get them first.”

 

A chorus of agreement sounded, Amaya and Stein sharing an exasperated look at the childish turn the situation took. It got even worse when a discussion broke out about who exactly they should target with their pranks, especially when Ray reminded everyone present just how scary their Captain was and how after the day was over, they would still have to remain on board with her around ready to murder all of them, one by one. But the same could not be said for Agent Sharpe, who would no doubt return to her boring office afterwards.

 

And so it was decided Ava would be the main target, against all logical reasoning.

 

**0o0o0o0**

 

The anachronism proved surprisingly easy to fix with barely an hitch, Sara beaming when Ava had nodded her approval at their fast and surgical approach to solving the problem. Her team had been surprisingly efficient and responsible and she barely contained her surprise at the lack of crude jokes throughout the mission as she stood on the sidelines with the Agent, both communicating and updating the team as new developments occurred.

 

But of course she should have known something was up the moment her and Ava returned to the Waverider later than the rest - after the legends had insisted both linger a little longer to make sure history was completely back to place - only to find the cargo bay floor almost completely covered in bear traps.

 

Ava blinked a few times as she surveyed the scene in front of her. “Is there a bear loose on this ship, Miss Lance?”

 

“Gideon?”

 

“There's no bear on board, Captain.”

 

“Then why is the floor covered in bear traps?”

 

“... I have no idea, Captain. I asked Mister Rory what the purpose of it was but he refused to answer.”

 

_'I am going to kill him'_ was the first thought that crossed Sara's mind when she noticed the disapproving glance that was sent her way.

 

**0o0o0o0**

 

Trap field crossed, Sara was pleased to find the rest of the halls free of other unexpected surprises; yet she insisted Ava use her own personal quarters to change back into her standard Bureau issued suit instead of the bathroom, just in case. Whatever Mick had been planning with the traps, she suspected it had not been the end of it and that others may be involved. So in the spirit of 'better safe than sorry', she had opened her room to the Agent she was starting to have a soft spot for.

 

Maybe _that_ had been the reason for the bear traps all along, now that she thought of it. No doubt the legends had noticed her and Ava had grown somewhat closer this days, saving each other and fighting side by side in perfect sync. But it wasn't anything romantic at all, or so she had told herself; there was a sort of satisfaction that came with riling the uptight Agent up and making her lose her cool.

 

Not to mention those rare moments she would catch a glimpse of the real Ava underneath the 'all business and no fun' demeanour, which was starting to treasure dearly.

 

What this all meant, however, was a can of worms Sara was far from ready to open. So she shook her head, cleaned her thoughts and plastered on a smile that only grew when Agent Sharpe finally emerged in her normal clothes, but with her hair down and swept to the side above her shoulder.

 

Her heart did a thing at the sight and that was when Sara knew she was truly in trouble.

 

**0o0o0o0**

 

Sara Lance guided Agent Sharpe towards the library first, going on a long and extensive explanation about how important it was for the legends to have Nate around, not only because he could turn himself to steel but also for his welcome inputs in facts about the time period they would be visiting, that surely contributed to improve their odds of success when they were blending in with the locals on the field.

 

“Nate helps filling the gaps. Sure, Gideon gives us a full explanation on what to expect and the right time appropriated clothing but he guides us to thread carefully through those time periods outside the ship.”, she went on as they turned a corner, the library coming into view. “You know, I have to say he's always doing extensive work even when we aren't dealing with any anachronisms. Nose always buried in all sorts of books and all. It's hard to get him out of the library sometimes...”

 

She trailed off and made a face when she noticed the door appeared to be locked shut when they got closer. But that wasn't even the worst part; oh no, not even close. A string of small whines and other more definitely not PG rated noises coming out from behind said door was what made her halt on her tracks. Ava stopped as well, her face immediately scrunching up in disgust as her ears picked up on the sounds.

 

“I am guessing, Miss Lance, that Amaya _'helps'_ him out with his...research?”

 

All semblance of a reply was lost in her lips when a particularly loud moan made her dive for Ava's arm and drag her away from the cursed door as fast as possible, muttering something about finding Zari.

 

Oh, she was definitely going to kill somebody before the day was even over.

 

Meanwhile inside the library and completely oblivious to what had just transpired, Amaya enjoyed the massage Nate had randomly offered to give her as a way of relaxing post-mission.

 

**0o0o0o0**

 

It was refreshing to find Zari and Jax hard at work around the jumpship, both taking turns explaining what each of them specialized on. She felt Agent Sharpe relaxing slightly next to her as she listened with undivided attention to their words, asking pertinent questions here and there that were promptly answered. Sara made a mental note to thank them properly once Ava was gone; she also let her guard down which proved to be a huge mistake.

 

Zari had invited them to board the jumpship with the pretence of Ava taking a closer look. One minute they were talking about controls and coordinates, the next both her and Ava were locked together inside the ship, with no real indication of what had gone wrong or how long it would take to get it fixed. Jax voice was the only thing that pierced the thick silence that had settled as the two women sat across from each other in silence, knees almost brushing, as he made sure to drop the periodical update on how the repairs were going.

 

They almost fooled her, truly. But when the unmistakable sound of a giggle accompanied the latest update, Sara knew better. And so did the other woman, a murderous expression briefly showing on her features as she glared towards the locked door.

 

The list of people to murder was sure growing by the minute and she began wondering if she should enlist Agent Sharpe's help with it.

 

**0o0o0o0**

 

The relieved sigh that escaped her lips when they finally reached the lab didn't go unnoticed, but thankfully neither Ava or Professor Stein commented on it. The older man had a warm smile to offer, along with a polite greeting and Sara was more than glad when Agent Sharpe seemed to respond positively to him. She watched as they shook hands and immediately busied themselves with the board full of equations, the professor carefully explaining what he was working on with all the enthusiasm in the world; it proved to be contagious when Ava started to chime in along the conversation, asking some questions and even pointing out that one of the theories couldn't be correct.

 

Sara leaned against one the tables, arms folded above her chest just watching them for a while. She was glad that at least something seemed to be going well, after the shenanigans in the cargo bay, the library and the jumpship.

 

And that was when she realized they hadn't ran into Ray yet.

 

But knowing him and how absolutely terrified he looked when he had laid eyes on Ava earlier that day, Sara was lead to assume he was probably hiding in his room. Not that she minded that much, Ray was the kind of person who would sweat buckets under the Agent's hard stare and probably mess up his entire explanation. It was best perhaps that he stayed away, even though she was sure a good excuse to why he wasn't around would be needed.

 

By the looks of it, she would have plenty of time to come up with one. At some point Ava had pulled a chair and was sitting down next to the professor, both completely enraptured with whatever they were talking about. It may have taken Sara longer than she expected to move her gaze away when she noticed the other woman threading her fingers through her hair as she spoke, a part of her wondering if those blonde locks were just as soft as they looked.

 

Even though she wasn't caught staring, it somehow felt like it; she couldn't really tell why. She shuffled a bit before cleaning her throat and moving away from the table she had been leaning against, eyes roaming the lab for something to distract herself. A curious looking vial, filled with a golden liquid that seemed to shimmer in the light, caught her attention. She approached quietly and bent over to take a closer look, eyebrows scrunching when she noticed a few crystals floated within the liquid itself, but didn't seem to be exactly mixed with it.

 

Her hand hitched to reach for it and _shake it_.

 

At first she fought against the urge, reminding herself that some liquids could be highly volatile; she also went through the basic lab safety rules she had learned during high school, hoping that would further discourage her from doing what she really wanted to do.

 

But nothing seemed to be working, her brain too set on breaking the rules. Plus if things went south, she could always just blame Ava's presence in the room. That woman had the gift of driving her completely insane with just a look... among other things.

 

Her hand finally made contact with the surprisingly warm glass of the vial and she straighten herself. So enraptured she was with the shiny liquid, Sara failed to noticed that Ava had moved across the room and was now standing right behind her, head tilted in curiosity.

 

“What do you have there, Sara?”

 

It all happened so fast.

 

It wasn't the sudden presence behind her that made her jump, Sara told herself, but the warm breath that unexpectedly ghosted her ear. She watched the vial fall from her grasp in slow motion, heard Martin's _'Sara, don't!'_ and felt Ava's attempt to reach for it, one hand on her waist and the other grasping air as the glass slip right between her long fingers and hit the floor with a _'click'._

 

The gold liquid within exploded and expanded, coating the two women in thick goo from head to toe. A moment of silence followed until Ray suddenly materialized nearby, wearing his Atom suit, an expression of glee on his face.

 

“Oh man, I was not expecting to catch both of you with that.”, he started as both women glared daggers towards him. “I guess this is the part where I say 'April fools'!”

 

Sara let out a low growl. “You did this, Ray? On purpose? Also do you even realize it's actually August, not April?!”

 

He actually had the decency to look sheepish. “It may be August back in 2018 but here is April the 1st.”

 

The realization finally fully hit then and she bristled. “You got to be kidding me... So all that, the bear traps on the cargo bay, Nate and Amaya doing the nasty in the library, Zari and Jax locking us inside the jumpship... That were all pranks? And how did you even know I was going to touch the flask?”

 

“Uh... I'm not sure about the bear traps but yes to everything else. And the vial? Well everyone has a thing for snow globes and shiny things so I combined both! It was pretty successful, I must add.”

 

Sara took a deep breath and started to count to calm herself. Ava, on the other hand, just reached to wipe some goo off her face and hair before narrowing her eyes dangerously; whatever Ray saw in them made him take a step back and swallow hard.

 

“You have exactly five seconds to leave this room before I kill you and the rest of this idiotic team with my bare hands.”

 

“Agent Sharpe, I'm so sorry, I-”

 

“One.”

 

“We thought the inspection was a joke-”

 

“Two.”

 

“Zari said we should-”

 

“Three.”

 

“Okay sure, I was the one who pointed out it was April the 1st but-”

 

“Four.”

 

“Please have mercy!”

 

“Five. I'm going to kill you now, Mister Palmer.”

 

He bolted out of the room as fast as his feet would carry him, still throwing apologies over his loud footsteps. Ava tried to take a step towards him but slipped on some of the goo, nearly sending both herself and Sara sprawling towards the floor. Luckily, the Captain managed to steady them both and their eye met then.

 

She looked awfully serious as she spoke. “I'm sorry, Agent Sharpe, but I can't let you murder my team.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because I am going to murder them first.”

 


End file.
